


that's why i have you

by Sidders



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Earth-38 Laurel Lance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: Drabbles for an AU in which Earth-38 Laurel Lance is Lena Luthor's lawyer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Lena/Earth 38 Laurel: College roomate AU while Laurel is at Lawschool and Lena is getting her phd. Bonus points if little sister Sara is the one that makes Laurel get the courage do to something about her hopeless crush on Lena.

“I’m pathetic,” Laurel mumbles and it honestly takes every ounce of strength that Sara possesses not to nod in agreement. Because it  _ is _ pathetic, watching her big sister faceplant into her mattress, whining because she’s  _ completely in love _ with her roommate. 

“You are,” Sara agrees, finally, because sometimes you just need to tell it how it is. “You know what would make you way less pathetic?”

Laurel rolls onto her back, raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“Woman up and ask her out!”

“How exactly would her rejecting me make me less pathetic?”

“You don’t know that she’ll say no.

“I do, actually.” Laurel sits up, draws her knees up under her chin and looks at her sister with wide, worried eyes. “She’s  _ gorgeous _ , Sara. And I’m, well…”

“ _ Also _ gorgeous,” Sara cuts in quickly. She hops onto the bed beside her sister, pulling Laurel into a one-armed hug. “You’re beautiful, Laurel. And smart and funny and if Lena Luthor doesn’t see that then you’re better off without her because there’s obviously something wrong with her.”

That gets a laugh out of Laurel, at least, and she nudges Sara’s side. “You’re my sister, you have to say that.”

“Actually I believe the true role of the baby sister is to be a total brat and tell you how gross you are, so obviously I’m just right.”

“Ugh,” Laurel leans into her. “You’ve been doing this longer than me. How do you even ask a girl out?”

“I usually find saying something along the lines of ‘we should go out sometime’ to be extremely helpful.”

And Laurel will never admit it to her sister, but that’s exactly what she does.

And she expects it to be weird, because Lena is her roommate and they’re already edging towards being pretty good friends, but when she asks Lena out - “as in, you know, like a date. Except not like a date, actually a date.” - Lena smiles in what looks an awful lot like relief and says yes. 


End file.
